


Familiar Face

by Ziamsession



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :D, Cute, M/M, Porn star Zayn, Smirking Zayn, embarrassed liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:21:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziamsession/pseuds/Ziamsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just want to say I'm the worst at tagging and giving titles.</p></blockquote>





	Familiar Face

Liam is doing his usual routine, taking his usual from starbucks, before heading to work.. He catches a familiar face by the corner if his eye, he turns his head and stares for a second before the man catches his eyes, smiling at him..  
“Hi” the greek god says -Liam slaps himself mentally-  
“Uh-hi” Liam says blushing taking his order.  
“Um- do I know you from somewhere?” Liam asks eyebrows furrowed a bit as he tries to remember.  
“Mmmm..I don’t think so” the man answers shaking his head slowly in a “no” while smiling -and is that a smirk?-  
“Sorry for bothering you, but you looked so familiar” Liam says as his smile grew.  
“No it’s ok..” The man says as he goes to shake Liam’s hand.  
“Liam Payne”  
“Zayn..Zayn Malik” and he smirks shyly and there’s a minute of silence then he sees Liam’s eyes going wide and face going red.  
“Oh Shit..I mean sorry..God if,if..I-I wouldn’t” shaking his head, with a look of pure terror.  
Zayn chuckled.  
“I’ll just go and hope the ground would swallow me up” he murmurs face flushed turning around and heading to the door  
“H-hey, Liam” he goes after him, wrapping his fingers around his arm to stop him.  
“Wait, it’s fine really” Zayn smiles at him.  
“No it’s not” Liam said in almost a whine, looking everywhere except Zayn’s eyes.  
“Everyone watches po..” Liam cuts him off by slapping his hand on Zayn’s mouth eyes wide looking around and then meeting Zayn’s eyes.  
Zayn just looses it, laughing so hard tickling Liam’s palm, he moves his hand away blushing deeper.  
“You’re cute, do you know that” Zayn says as he takes a breath after laughing so hard.  
“M’not” Liam whispers looking down at his shoes that seemed interesting all of a sudden.  
Zayn tilts his head to the side and trying to get Liam’s attention “sit with me?” He says smiling.  
And Liam doesn’t know why but he just does that.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I'm the worst at tagging and giving titles.


End file.
